game_of_thrones_alternative_universefandomcom-20200213-history
Lucius Dragen
Lucius Dragen, also known as Lucius the Cannibal, the eponymous Lord of the Hunt,' '''revered as the 'Red Dragon''' by the Brotherhood of Darkness, is a major character in the first, second, fourth, fifth, sixth and seventh seasons. Lucius was the eldest son of Garth Dragen and Alise Dragen of Snake Mount, brother of Erik, Domeric and Mira Dragen. He was married to Larinna Harrigon and is the father of two children, his son and heir Warron, and a newborn daughter Melina. He was the former Lord of Snake Mount and head of House Dragen. Lucius was mostly accompanied by the Butcher's Boys, childhood friends turned lackeys who assisted him in his atrocities. Notorious for his habit of consuming his victims, Lucius was psychotic, cannibalistic, calculating, calm, cruel, intelligent, vicious and thoroughly enjoyed playing mind games with his victims. According to popular belief, Lucius was the reincarnated Vyrio Ahai or the Red Dragon. Biography Before his birth Thousands of years before his birth, Lucius Dragen appeared as Vyrio Ahai, the brother of the legendary Azor Ahai, to the ancient Red Priests in a vision. The vision also included Lucius's father, Lord Garth Dragen, Lucius's paternal bastard uncle Ethan Snow, and Larinna Harrigon, Lucius's wife. Similarly, at an unknown period of time, the two former, alongside Lucius, simultaneously appeared in an Asshai'i prophecy as the "Three Catalysts"; The Lord of the Hunt (Lucius),Lord of the Hunt The Prince of the Moths (Ethan) and The Father of the Dead (Garth).http://gameofthrones.wikia.com/wiki/Eddard_StarkDemon of the North Early life Lucius Dragen was born in Snake Mount in 268 AL to Garth Dragen and his wife, Alise Dragen. As a young child, Lucius was joyful and kind-hearted. His primary interests were that of Westerosi history and nature. He shared a strong, affectionate bond with his twin-sister, Mira Dragen. During his childhood, he was tutored by Maester Vahaelor, whom Lucius considered to be a valuable and close friend.Vahaelor In his childhood, it was discovered that Lucius was very sensitive to other people's emotions, he could uncover how the person was feeling, if he/she was sad, angry, afraid, etc. This rare ability was nurtured by Vahaelor by giving Lucius daily tutoring on how to control and manipulate his own emotions and thoughts, and even those of others. Lucius was also taught the secrets of the "Memory Palace", a form of mnemonic discipline where one is able to store years worth of information through visualization. In order to successfully master these abilities, however, Lucius had to endure constant training which isolated him from his friends. Other children would often ridicule and shun him. Even his own sister, Mira, whom Lucius previously created a strong bond with, alienated him at one point. At some point in his childhood, Lucius became infatuated with a girl called Kiyara. It is later revealed that Kiyara was one of Lucius' first lovers and the mother of his oldest child and bastard; Lucion Black.House Black Lord of the Hunt Attack in the Wolfswood At the height of the War of the Usurper, his father, Garth Dragen, left Snake Mount and joined Lord Eddard Stark to fight against the Targaryens, leaving Lucius and the rest of his family behind. One day, Snake Mount's Master-at-Arms, Ser Cerran Harlaw, took the young Lucius Dragen into the Wolfswood to go hunting, claiming that Lucius needed to learn how to be a man. During their hunt, Lucius and Cerran managed to kill a deer calf, but accidentally surprised and disturbed two large stags, apparently the calf's parents. One stag attacked Ser Cerran and killed him, just before Cerran cut the beast in the neck, killing it in the process. The second stag charged at Lucius, picked him up, impaled and lacerated his flesh, severely wounding him, and forced him to the ground. Despite his injuries, Lucius regained consciousness, but found himself abandoned, without weapons or equipment. He had festering wounds, a broken leg, and deep cuts on his back that exposed his bare ribs as a result from being virtually impaled by the stag's antlers. Lucius lay mutilated and alone, more than 200 miles (320 km) from Snake Mount. Lucius set the bone of his own leg, wrapped himself in the bear hide Ser Cerran was wearing, and began crawling back to Snake Mount. To prevent gangrene, Lucius allowed maggots to eat the dead, infected flesh in his wounds. Cannibalistic origins Using the stars as a navigational landmark, Lucius crawled overland east toward the Long Lake, where he fashioned a crude raft and floated downstream near Winterfell. The journey took him six weeks. He survived mostly on wild berries and roots. On one occasion, he had an encounter with a bow hunter who was dining on a freshly killed rabbit. Being completely starved out and mentally deteriorated, Lucius, at first, kindly asked the hunter to give him a piece of the rabbit food. When Lucius was refused, he took on a more aggressive tone and demanded that the hunter gave him the food, as if it was his birthright. Feeling intimidated, the hunter took out his knife and threatened to kill Lucius. Overwhelmed with anger, Lucius jumped the hunter and in a frenzied, almost animalistic state, bit him in the leg and took his knife. He continuously and repeatedly mauled and slashed at the hunter. He cut the hunter into several smaller pieces and he roasted and ate them, leaving his decapitated head for the crows. It was on this occasion that his appetite for human flesh originated, as he described that the taste of human flesh made him feel more "alive and whole". He would later use the hunter's redundant animal meat to drive away predatory animals. The Hunt begins Manwell, a poacher and a sadistic rapist, found the bow hunter's head near his destroyed camp. Furious, he and his hunting pack vowed to take revenge on the person who killed him. Apparently, the huntsman was a member of Manwell's hunters, and possibly a close friend. Manwell ordered his men to spread out and search for the culprit. The hunters eventually discovered who and where the murderer was. Manwell and his men chased Lucius for four days straight. Lucius managed to wound two of the five huntsmen. One hunter, Mortin, had his kneecap broken and accidentally fell of a cliff to his death. After Manwell ordered his men to spread out to find Lucius, he found a figure sitting beside a fire. Believing that it was Lucius, he shot the body and after taking a closer look, he noticed that he actually shot Mortin's deceased body. Lucius appeared behind Manwell and smacked his head with a log and kicked away his bow. Lucius chased Manwell into the woods and eventually tackled him beside the shores of the White Knife. In a bloody and violent fight, Lucius slashed Manwell's leg vein, making him unable to walk. Lucius was planning to slit Manwell's throat but stopped after he noticed the chieftain Ferwyn and her Haragni at the other side of the river. Lucius pushed Manwell down the river in the hands of the Haragni where Ferwyn scalped and killed him. Ferwyn and her men eventually left without harming Lucius. Even though Manwell was killed, Lucius still had to hide from his remaining hunters. While paddling on the White Knife downriver toward Winterfell, he noticed Manwell's men riding their horses at the Knife's shores. Startled and scared, Lucius jumped from his raft and swam towards the shore nearest to Winterfell. He sprinted to Winterfell hoping to divert the huntsmen. When he arrived at Winterfell's gates, he fell to the snow, completely exhausted. Rodrik Cassel picked Lucius up and brought him to Maester Luwin. When Manwell's men arrived at the gates, Rodrik took them captive. Back in Snake Mount After recovering from his wounds, Lucius stayed in Winterfell for a couple of days, while Maester Luwin treated his wounds. Catelyn Stark eventually had an escort arranged to bring Lucius safely back to Snake Mount. Even though he returned to Snake Mount safely, Lucius was still severely traumatized by these events and was rendered temporarily mute. Witnessing Cerran Harlaw's gruesome death, the murder of the huntsman and the stag attack would haunt Lucius for the rest of his life; Lucius explains that it destroyed his faith in the gods, and thereafter he believed that there was no real justice in the world. Category:Major Characters Category:Members of House Dragen Category:Characters from the North Category:Under construction Category:Lords of Snake Mount